How It Started
by FirstSoundFuture
Summary: From diary to oranges to a kiss to a scream to a laugh.  I suck at summaries  ONE SHOT! TOTAL CRACK AND RANDOM! Len/Rin Kagamine Rated T to be safe


**So... this is my first ever fanfic. This is totally crack (like me!) and totally random (like the one sitting beside me)**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

**Len/Rin pairing**

**Anyway, on with this one-shot fanfic!**

_Dear Diary,_

_When I first met her after we were ressurected, I first thought that it was best for me to stay dead than having to see her beautiful near-pale face everyday._

_It hurts me that I can't love her more than I should. It hurts me that we are related through blood. It hurts me that I can only kiss her in a brotherly way, but the worse is;_

_It really hurts me to see that __**she doesn't love you back the way you wanted.**_

_Life is truly unfair. It is not possible for us to become lovers. We are only siblings._

_We only live because of the machines in our body. We are not humans. We live far from society, in a huge mansion thousand miles away from the cities._

_**Len Kagamine.**_

Rin was in total shock, she never expected to read something like this in her brother's diary. she was supposedly looking for blackmail items in the said diary. She decided to read on, in hope of finding what she was reading for.

_Dear Diary,_

_Our relationship worsened last night. She wanted to have the right side of the bed, which is comfier and softer than the other side, but I got there first._

_Though by some miracle, she stopped complaining. I think something caught her eyes when she was pounding me that night. I decided not to get on it, but I'm pretty sure she saw something she shouldn't._

_Well then, I'll go downstairs to have some breakfast and hopefully see everything i expected it to be when i get upstairs again. Though I know it will not._

_**Len Kagamine.**_

***RING!* *RING!***

Unfortunately, no blackmail items were found, only confessions of love for his sister, and to top it off, the alarm clock ringed, signaling the start of the day. Rin looked back at the clock. "7:30." she whispered _'Len is going up now to wake me, hurry!'_ she thought loud on her head.

As if right on cue, a blonde boy at the age of 16 opened the orange and yellow door. "Rin!" the boy said, "Wake up! We've got school today!"

Luckily for Rin she stuffed the diary under the mattress fast enough for the boy to not notice. She sat on the yellow bed and yawned. The boy stood in front of her.

"Oh!" the boy said, "You're up, good, I always wanted to see my lil sister get up on time."

"Shut up, you're only older than me for a few seconds. Don't get all bossy now." Rin replied.

The boy named Len bent down and kissed her forehead. "I've only wanted you to be independent of me." Len whispered. "Shut up. Baka!" Rin yelled in a whisper.

But Len did not reply at the insult, instead he widened his eyes in shock and fear. Rin did not know why.

"Rin." Len said gravely, which made Rin get chills down her spine. "Why is my diary stuck on your shorts?"

It was too late, the string bookmark of the diary got caught in Rin's shorts' zipper, though Rin did not know how.

"You're di-diary? I did not know you have a di-di-diary." Rin lied but guilt spread all over her face, telling her off.

"Okay, just get my diary off your ahem, part and let me have it." Len tried to save his sister from himself. Though the fear that Rin might have read it still did not go away. What would she say if she did read it, Len doesn't know.

"S-so I'm gonna have b-breakfast now. Se-ee you!" Rin told him and scurried off the room.

But Len still doesn't believe her sister, so he opened the diary, it smelled of oranges.

Anger rising up, Len ran out of the room and dashed down the stairs with the goddamned diary almost crumbling in his hands.

"RIIIN!" Len bellowed. "GET BACK HERE!"

Rin was eating and munching on her oranges when she found Len in front of her.

Len shoved his diary into Rin's nose and bellowed, "_My diary_ smelled of _**oranges**_! Care to explain?"

"Bhut... I *munch* ohnly-" Rin started, but was interrupted.

"I knew it," Len shaked in anger. "I knew it!"

Len thought that Rin was going to explode at him, but something unexpected and out of the ordinary happened.

Rin lunged at Len's lips, and he was caught off guard. The next thing that happened was a blur, and he was already pinned to the dining floor with his wrists held up and his legs folded so that he can't move. Rin saveged the boy like she was going to rape him. Len was shocked of how Rin got this much strength.

A teal-haired girl entered the mansion with her leek and her leek juice as breakfast. She heard muffled voices that sounds like Len's and Rin's

The girl saw them, then her whole body froze at what's in front of it.

***CRASH!***

Leek juice and broken glass spilled on the floor, the girl's face blushed redder than a tomato as she saw that it was the twins.

The girl flew outside the mansion, screaming, "RIN IS KISSING LEN!" in front of the other guys.

"Oh shut up, Miku, they're twins, it's normal for them to kiss." a blue haired guy eating ice cream said, "Besides, don't scream like that, I hate hearing your voice."

"Let me rephrase what I screamed." Miku retorted, then she screamed "RIN IS RAPING LEN!" repeatedly in their ears.

The Vocaloids rushed to the mansion to see if Miku's ranting was true or not. Moments later, they found the twins in the same position with Rin on top and Len under her but only it was worse.

Len's teeshirt got ripped off and saliva dripped from his mouth. Rin has no intention whatsoever to stop the salvage.

***CRASH!* *CRASH!* *CRASH!* *CRASH!* *CRASH!***

Crash after crash, ice cream, tuna, eggplant, cucumber and a bottle of sake joined the leek juice.

Miku rushed in with a 'see-I-am-not-as-stupid-as-I-look' look on her face

Then they laughed, oh how gleefully they laughed, Kaito was rolling on the floor while Meiko said "You look like a drowned pussycat, Len!"

Len suddenly got newfound Herculean Strength and pushed Rin off of him and sat up, but he didn't last long as all the hickeys inflicted on him by Rin burned. making him scream in pain and agony.

Rin's eyes suddenly flew open. Then the weirdest thing happened.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Rin suddenly asked, they were all surprised at how she acted.

Rin's eyes explored the area, she saw everyone's 'WTF?' look on their faces. She saw all the food crashed down near the doorway. Then her eyes widened as it fell down on Len.

"LEN! What happened? I'm gonna beat the hell out of the one who did this to you. I promise!" Rin shouted.

"Beat the hell out of yourself then." Luka scowled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rin questioned.

"Don't play dumb, Rin." Kaito suddenly said.

"Okay, now I'm clueless." Rin answered.

"Baka! You are the one who did this to him!" They all shouted at her.

Rin was still clueless, so Neru showed her the video of the deed.

"Wahhh! *$&#(^!" Rin screamed as she saw herself on top of Len.

"B-but all I-I remem-mbered is me eating the oranges and Len standing in front of me!" Rin tried to explain.

Then suddenly, an idea popped into Kaito's head, "Rin, give me the peelings of the oranges you were eating." Rin reluctantly handed him the peelings.

"Hmmm, Uhuh, know what happened, alright." Kaito started. They all looked at him in surprise.

"Rin, do you know how to read?" Kaito dumbly asked.

"Of course I know how to read, i am not stupid like you, you know?" Rin said.

"Oh really?" Kaito questioned, "Well then I presume that you don't know alot of words."

"What the eff do you mean, BaKaito?" Rin reacted. Kaito ignored her.

"I also presume that you don't know the meaning of the word 'Aphrodisiac'?"

All of them fell silent with a 'O_o' look etched on their faces.

_**THE END**_

**Sorry, I suck at endings, actually I sucked at everything.**

**Anyway, Kaito isn't stupid as we think he is, ne?**

**THANKS TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS! xD**


End file.
